With a remarkable growth of technologies related to mobile devices, an increasing variety of mobile devices have become popular. Currently, such mobile devices have outgrown their respective traditional fields and have reached a stage where diverse functions are performed on the mobile device. For example, mobile devices may offer many helpful functions, including a voice call function, a video call function, a message transmission function, a wireless Internet function, an alarm function, a scheduler function, and the like. Among them, the alarm function is designed to wake a user at a specific time and/or inform a user of an occurrence of a previously designated time through an alarm sound and/or vibration.
Normally, in addition to an alarm function, a mobile device has a snooze function that frequently outputs an alarm signal at regular intervals after the occurrence of an alarm at a specific time. If a certain alarm and snooze settings have been already set, then upon the occurrence of the alarm, a user can either cancel or ignore the alarm. In the latter case, a snooze function is maintained even after the end of the current alarm. A user who desires to change the snooze interval, during the output of the alarm signal, may cancel the existing snooze settings and then set again a new snooze interval. For example, if an alarm with a snooze interval of five minutes happens at six o′clock and if the user wants to receive the next alarm after ten minutes, he or she may cancel an existing snooze setting and then conduct a reset process. Unfortunately, this requires complicated manipulations such as executing a menu item for an alarm and the snooze function and then resetting an alarm and a snooze interval.
Accordingly there is a need for an improved method and system that apparatus for easily setting a snooze interval in a mobile device when an alarm happens.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.